Behind the scenes
by HousesHead13
Summary: Nose que pasará, Lisa Edelstein y Hugh Laurie, lean y dejen reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Ya se estaban rodando los primeros capítulos para Dr. House, Hugh Laurie quien se había enterado un año antes del casting que se estaba realizando para encontrar a un actor lo suficientemente bueno para que ocupase el papel del carismático personaje principal de la nueva serie televisiva no dudo en participar de la audición, desde Africa, lugar donde se encontraba participando en la película "El vuelo del Fenix", sin dudarlo se contacto con David Shore, el productor ejecutivo de Dr. House y pidió una copia del guión para audicionar y conseguir el tan preciado papel. Apenas recibió el guión, desde el baño del lujoso donde todo el staff estaba alojado realizando la película que era un remake de una misma película filmada en 1965, Laurie realizo su audición y se la envío vía Internet a la producción de House MD. A los pocos meses los primeros capítulos ya estaban en marcha y Hugh era el famoso Gregory House.

Al comienzo a pesar de sus grandes dotes actorales y de ser uno de los mas conocidos comediantes en Reino Unido Hugh Laurie se mostraba tímido con sus compañeros, no es que en realidad fuese tímido sino que al ser ingles, entrar en confianza no era tan fácil como lo era para todos los demás, según sus costumbres el actor se manejaba de manera muy "polite", era atento, gentil y simpático pero respetaba el lugar de cada persona y no se metía con asuntos personales ni cuestiones que no tuviesen que ver con la serie. Poco tiempo después todos estaban fascinados con el modo en el cual el actor representaba al misántropo medico de New Jersey, su aspecto, el cinismo, el modo de caminar, incluso el acento norteamericano era perfecto para el personaje que la productora había estado buscando. Laurie comenzó a entrar en confianza con el equipo en general, si bien no eran muchos los momentos que tenían durante el rodaje para charlar de sus vidas, había logrado establecer una buena relación con todos, incluso ayudaba a los actores que eran por decirlo de algún modo "principiantes", con su calmado acento ingles, les transmitía confianza a todos e incluso les daba consejos sobre como podían realizar tal o cual escena, gestos movimientos, formas de caminar, nada se le pasaba por alto a tan dotado artista.

Ya se habían filmado los tres primeros capítulos de la serie, en pocos días esta se pondría al aire, luego de finalizar el rodaje del cuarto capitulo de House MD, "Maternity" el cual sin duda había causado gran impacto en todos los actores por la gran carga emotiva del mismo, Hugh Laurie se dirigió a su hermosa casa estilo ingles situada en una finca de casi cinco mil metros cuadrados en las afueras de Los Angeles. Tres horas mas tarde que Laurie, Lisa Edelstein terminaba de grabar sus respectivas escenas con los demás personajes. Esa noche una tormenta bastante importante azotaba la ciudad de Los Angeles y alrededores, en su camino a casa Lisa encontró que un árbol había caído sobre la carretera, y dado que no había autos en las afuera de Los Angeles en ese momento y que su celular se había quedado sin batería, decidió que era hora de hacer algo. Por suerte para ella su compañero Hugh Laurie se encontraba a un kilómetro de donde ella estaba asíque decidió tocarle el timbre y pedirle prestado su teléfono.

En su casa Laurie se encontraba cocinando su cena, el plato de la noche era un típico plato ingles llamado pastel de carne o mas bien una de sus variedades, en este caso cocinaba "Chicken and mushroom pie", luego de poner la fuente en el horno comenzó a tocar su hermoso piano de cola blanco de 70mil dólares mientras esperaba que la comida este lista.

Empapada y muerta de frío Lisa escuchaba la música desde afuera, dubitativa y avergonzada luego de esperar diez minutos en el gran portón de la mansión decidió tocar timbre. Laurie se puso de pie sin imaginarse quien podía ser, nunca nadie iba a su casa, o al menos nadie iba sin invitación previa, pero no le importo demasiado, solo se dirigió a la puerta y abrió, encontrándose a una bella Lisa Edelstein "pasada por agua".

-Lisa?, que haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendido ante la inesperada visita.

-Lo siento Hugh tuve un problema con mi auto, un árbol cayo en medio de la carretera obstruyendo el camino a mi casa, quedo tirado a un kilómetro de distancia y no tengo batería en el celular, no sabia a donde ir, podrías prestarme tu teléfono para llamar para que desbloqueen la carretera?- pregunto Lisa avergonzada.

-Si por favor pasa!- dijo el manteniendo la distancia con su compañera, en Reino Unido las visitas inesperadas no eran una constante por lo cual la incomodidad estaba presente en el actor, no tanto en la actriz norteamericana que por sus diferentes costumbres este evento no era gran cosa- Voy a traerte una toalla debes estar muerta de frío, acércate a la estufa- dijo el y corrió hacia el baño.

-Gracias Hugh enserio- respondió ella esbozando media sonrisa y acercándose a la estufa que se encontraba a unos pasos.

-Toma- el actor extendió una toalla y una vez que ella la tomo con sus manos este la soltó rápidamente.

-No te dije hola, hola!- dijo ella sonriendo y acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola!- dijo el manteniendo la distancia y extendiendo su mano.

-Ay lo siento, pasamos tantas horas juntos que ya entre en confianza, olvide que eras ingles, aquí tampoco nos saludamos con besos en las mejillas, solo cuando hay mucha confianza, y bueno al final nosotros entramos en confianza mas rápido parece ser!- dijo ella riendo ante la incomodidad del actor.

-No, esta bien, solo dame unos meses- dijo el esbozando media sonrisa siempre manteniendo la distancia y mostrándose gentil.

-Por que hablas así?- pregunto ella riendo.

-Así como?- pregunto el confundido.

-Como House?- dijo ella sonriendo ante la confusión de el.

-Tienes razón!, es que nose, estoy hablando tanto tiempo así que a veces se me confunden los acentos, sobre todo cuando me encuentro con ustedes- dijo el con la voz mas grave y su inconfundible acento ingles.

-Ahora si- dijo ella divertida.

-Estoy cocinando, te gustaría quedarte a comer?- pregunto el amablemente.

-No quiero importunarte Hugh, si me permites el teléfono llamo al remolque y pido que me vengan a buscar, con mi auto claro.

-Si toma, puedes llamar- el le extendió el teléfono fijo- pero si quieres puedes acompañarme en la cena, no hay problema, siempre cocino demás así tengo comida para el día siguiente y no tengo que cocinar todos los días.

-Bueno, gracias, seria un placer- respondió ella tímidamente mientras marcaba un numero telefónico.

Luego de hablar por teléfono, ya completamente seca Lisa se acerco a la cocina donde Hugh se encontraba preparando los platos de comida, el actor agarro una gran bandeja y la invito a acompañarlo a la mesa.

-Esto se ve delicioso Hugh, que es?- pregunto ella tomando asiento luego de que el le corriera la silla.

-Esto es una comida típica de Reino Unido, se llama pastel de carne, tiene papa, en este caso carne de pollo y hongos, tiene buen aspecto verdad?- dijo el sonriendo- puedes comenzar a comer, primeros las damas.

-Me muero por probar- dijo ella antes de probar un bocado de la vistosa comida- mmm esta delicioso, eres un gran cocinero- dijo ella aun con la comida en la boca, el se rió y movió la cabeza a los lados- de que te ríes?- pregunto ella confundida luego de tragar.

-Nada nada, no te preocupes- dijo el unos segundos después luego de tragar una porción de su pastel de carne.

-Ahora dime!- le pidió ella intrigada.

-Nada me da gracia como hablan con la comida en la boca- respondió el sonriendo.

-Ay lo siento, que maleducada!- dijo ella ruborizándose al instante.

-Esta bien, lo serias si fueses inglesa, no me molesta, son distintas costumbres, solo me da gracia- respondió el tratando de despreocuparla.

-Bueno si, pero nose, basta jajaja- respondió ella sin saber que decir.

-Y como estas llevando la actuación en esta nueva serie- pregunto el.

-Bien, estoy muy contenta! El papel de Cuddy es genial y muy divertido hacerlo también, y tu?- pregunto ella.

-Muy bien, House no se queda atrás, es un cretino, pero es divertido hacerlo, solo se complica aprenderse los guiones- respondió el con su acento ingles.

-Tu te pareces a House?- pregunto ella.

-En lo de cretino?, creo que esa es una pregunta muy prematura- respondió el ya riéndose ante la reacción de ella.

-No! no es lo que quise decir!- dijo ella haciendo gestos exagerados con sus manos.

-Ya se tranquila, estoy bromeando, los ingleses también bromeamos, no somos tan aburridos como parecemos, solemos ser un poco ácidos, mira físicamente me parezco bastante a House jaja, en cuanto a personalidad no, por suerte no- dijo el de manera tranquila.

-Jaja esta bien, me refiero a si tienes alguna cosa en común con el, por ejemplo ahora estas vestido igual a el- dijo ella, y no mentía, el actor llevaba puesto jeans azules, una remera negra con algunas inscripciones y un saco marrón oscuro, por supuesto todo acompañado con zapatillas converse del mismo color.

-Si puede ser, me visto parecido, al menos cuando me visto de manera informal, también me gusta la música, toco el piano, me gusta el whiskey escocés y soy un aficionado de las motos, algo de lo que se viene en la próxima temporada- dijo el antes de dar un sorbo a su copa con vino- y tu te pareces a Cuddy?- pregunto el.

-Físicamente si- dijo ella sonriendo al repetir los dichos del actor- de personalidad no tanto, no soy tan obsesiva, ni me visto tan bien, ni nada de eso, soy mas divertida que Cuddy sin dudas, un poco mas "liberal" podríamos decir- dijo ella moviendo sus manos, unos segundos antes de que el teléfono fijo comience a sonar.

-Permiso- dijo Laurie poniéndose de pie- Buenas noches?- atendió el teléfono.

-Hola que tal podría hablar con Lisa?, llamamos de control ambiental- dijo una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea.

-Si un segundo, Lisa, es para ti, debe ser por lo del auto- Laurie le extendió el teléfono a la actriz.

-Si, aquí Lisa, que paso?-

-Lamento las molestias, iremos a desbloquear la carretera cuando acabe la tormenta, las rutas están muy peligrosas en este momento, usted esta en un lugar seguro?-pregunto la voz femenina del otro lado.

-Si, estoy en casa de un amigo, pero como esperar! Ya se que esta peligroso, yo no di la vuelta porque la visibilidad era nula, tenia miedo de que me choque un auto de frente, pero tampoco puedo incomodar a otras personas, la tormenta puede pasar dentro de una hora, o cinco!- dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Entiendo su enojo, pero no podemos hacer nada, pondríamos en riesgo a los trabajadores, le comunicaremos a este teléfono cuando ellos salgan para allí.

-Ok, chau- dijo la actriz enfadada antes de cortar el telefono.

-Puedes quedarte Lisa aquí hay muchas habitaciones, no hay problema de verdad- dijo el de manera hospitalaria

-No Hugh por favor que vergüenza!, me quiero morir!- dijo ella moviendo sus manos indignada.

-Ya ya! no acepto un no como respuesta, esta complicado afuera, cuando te traigan el auto y la tormenta se calme te vas, no hay problema- decía el mientras levantaba los platos.

-Gracias, Hugh, eres todo un caballero.

-Lo soy- dijo el sonriendo y rodando los ojos- Voy a preparar té, quieres?- dijo el siguiendo su costumbre inglesa.

-No suelo tomar té, pero si es té traído de tu lugar por supuesto que lo probare!- dijo ella sonriendo desde la puerta de la cocina.

-No te vas a arrepentir!- decía el mientras ponía a hervir el agua.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno un año después acá estoy, me maneje un toque eh!….en fin no se si voy a continuar esta historia, no se ni porque escribí esto, quedo corto y no dice nada de nada jajajaja, pero bue, lo hice a la velocidad de la luz, solo para subir algo! Espero que les guste, saludos!**

-La verdad Hugh no se como agradecerte esto que estas haciendo por mi….- dijo Lisa dando un ultimo sorbo a su taza de té.

-Ya sabes que no es problema Lisa, aparte es una suerte que te hayas acordado de donde quedaba mi casa, y de que tu auto se haya quedado varado aquí cerca porque esta tormenta va para largo- respondió él actor mientras caminaba hacia la ventana y se rascaba la cabeza, hacia un rato Lisa lo notaba ansioso por algo….

-Hugh estas bien? Te noto algo ansioso….-dijo la actriz acercándose a él preocupada…

-No Lisa claro que no, bah, digamos que….. te molesta si fumo?- pregunto él con ese inconfundible acento ingles algo sonrojado, como si le hubiese dado vergüenza hacerle esa simple pregunta a la mujer…ella se entró a reír a carcajadas…

-Jjaajajajaja enserio estabas tan ansioso por eso y no te animabas a preguntarme?- exclamó ella.

-No bueno…..no quería incomodarte….-respondió él un tanto sonrojado- es que no fumo desde un rato antes que llegaras, me estoy volviendo algo loco jaja.

-Jjajaajaj por dios, eres terrible, es tu casa Hugh puedes hacer lo que quieras no tienes que pedirme permiso….y si crees que me molesta no, no me molesta para nada….-dijo ella sonriente, el de manera bastante "desaforada" para lo que eran sus formales modales saco una caja de Marlboro Box de su bolsillo, un clásico, y rápidamente encendió un cigarro para luego de exhalar el humo suspirar más relajado….."dios mío, no puede ser tan sexy" pensaba Lisa mientras esperaba que él volviese a hablar.

-Casi y tengo un orgasmo jajaaja!- exclamó el bromeando…..- y si, es mi casa pero hay gente a la que le molesta y mucho, conocí a un par, incluso yo antes de comenzar a fumar era bastante molesto con que me fumen al lado….por eso no quería incomodarte….

-No Hugh no me incomodas para nada, esta perfecto….- le dijo ella, el asintió satisfecho….- gracias a Dios, dijo mientras caminaba hacia la mesa nuevamente y ponía un cenicero sobre la misma, luego de indicarle a ella que lo siguiera- ah, lo olvidaba!- exclamó el actor poniéndose de pie mientras caminaba hacia la heladera – el postre!...

-Ay no Hugh, por mi esta bien!- vociferó ella desde la mesa….

-No te gusta el Lemon Pie?- preguntó él mientras se acercaba a la mesa con una fuente con un vistoso Lemon Pie y dos platos y tenedores, sirvió una porción en un plato y se la ofreció a la mujer…ella negó con las manos.

-No me hagas esto, amo el Lemon Pie, pero estoy intentando cuidarme…..ya rompí el régimen con ese pastel de carne increíble que cocinaste….

-Segura?- preguntó el actor levantando una ceja con una media sonrisa.

-Segurísima…. Sin dudas!

-Ok, tu te lo pierdes…pero bueno, habrá que pensarlo como parte del trabajo….verdad?

-La verdad que si…..es difícil mantener la figura siendo mujer, aparte mi metabolismo apesta, subo y bajo de peso muy rápidamente….

-Mmmm eso no esta bueno, mi metabolismo es una maquina, toda la vida comí como un animal y nunca engorde, demasiado…..bueno, eso creo yo….últimamente tengo una panza prominente, aunque bueno, también contrarresto bastante con los ejercicios por suerte….- decía el actor poniendo el plato a un lado y esperando a terminar de fumar para comenzar a comer.

-Jajajaaj que panza, no digas tonterías Hugh- sonrió ella divertida….

-Bueno, ahora termino esto y te voy a mostrar tu habitación si? Creo que tanto tu y yo necesitamos unas buenas horas de descanso luego del día de hoy, House logró estresarme más de la cuenta hoy, debo admitirlo….-dijo él mientras comía muy a gusto una importante porción de Lemon Pie.

-Sin dudas, fue un día estresante, pero gracias a dios mañana es domingo y tenemos el día libre….tengo tantas ganas de ver a mi familia- dijo ella ilusionada…él que había terminado de comer la miro de repente con un semblante lleno de tristeza "si, yo también" dijo sonriendo melancólicamente….

-Los extraña mucho verdad?-le preguntó ella apenada por haber hecho ese comentario.

-Si, la verdad que si, todos los días….pero supongo que es cuestión de acostumbrarse y acomodarse un poco los tiempos….ellos también están acostumbrados a que yo no sea el padre o marido mas presente del mundo….pero bueno, ya iremos viendo como lo llevamos….- le dijo él con una nota nostálgica en su voz- bueno Lisa, sígueme te voy a mostrar tu habitación…

-Pero Hugh espera, déjame lavar los platos por lo menos!

-Por favor, no seas ridícula….ahora pongo todo en el lavavajillas, vamos camina, vamos al piso de arriba….-le dijo él mientras la hacia caminar delante suyo y sin darse cuenta le miraba el trasero descaradamente….él también tenia sus "Housesismos" no por nada representaba de forma tan magistral al personaje…..- dobla a la izquierda, la segunda puerta….- ella entró a la segunda puerta ingresando al amplio cuarto, luego de prender la luz se quedó con la boca abierta al ver la belleza de esa habitación. Las paredes pintadas de un color beige oscuro y en algunas partes mas claro, sobre una alfombra con flores color bordo y beige que ocupaba todo el centro de la amplia habitación había un cama de dos plazas y media que era básicamente una obra de arte, poseía un respaldo recubierto por ese típico acolchado de época y la parte delantera de la cama recubierta con felpa de color bordo y beige, los mismos colores de la alfombra y de la habitación en general. A ambos lados de la cama dos mesas de luz que estaban recubiertas con el mismo motivo y material que la parte delantera de la cama y sobre las mismas dos lámparas igual que al igual que todo lo demás eran de lo mas fino y caro que seguramente se podría conseguir en el mercado de la decoración, también había un bellísimo diván de época frente a la cama con una hermosa manta con motivos en dorado y bordo y un tocador de madera de caoba que resplandecía como si hubiese sido recién lustrado con un espejo enorme. De un lado la habitación tenia una puerta que daba a un enorme baño privado y del otro un ventanal que ocupaba casi toda la pared y mostraba el paisaje de los jardines traseros de la casa que precia ser habían estado diseñados por los paisajistas de los jardines del palacio de Versalles.

-Por qué te sorprendes tanto? Esto no es mucho mejor que lo que ya has visto del resto de la casa…. Como veras es una casa decorada al estilo ingles como todo lo demás….- dijo él acostumbrado a ver este tipo de lujos, no solo era un hombre adinerado desde que se había convertido en un actor de fama mundial sino que en realidad él ya venia de una de las pocas familias acomodadas de clase alta de la ciudad de Oxford.

-Si bueno, pero no deja de ser muy hermosa, me siento Lady Di- bromeó ella…

-Que en paz descanse….-respondió él con una media sonrisa..- bueno Lisa, me voy a acostar, te deseo a ti también que en paz descanses….necesitas algo más?

-No Hugh esta bien, muchas gracias por todo- respondió ella sonriendo con sus labios sellados, el asintió….-entonces hasta mañana Dra. Cuddy…- le dijo divertido mientras salía de la habitación….

-Hasta mañana Dr. House- respondió ella sonriendo mientras él cerraba suavemente la puerta….

Esa noche Lisa básicamente no pudo dormir de tanto que se quedó pensando en ese hombre, sus ojos brillantes y enormes, su sonrisa que pocas veces se mostraba en la serie, ese hombre que le pareció tan distinto a House pero también tan distinto al Hugh Laurie actor, el hombre con quien ella trabajaba todos los días, aquí se mostraba a la misma persona pero en otra faceta diferente, más relajado, divertido, respetuoso, generoso y extremadamente sexi. Él no correspondiendo al repentino "enamoramiento" de la actriz en cambio apenas apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y se quedó completamente dormido. Mañana sería un nuevo día para ambos, tal vez el comienzo de una historia, o tal vez no, tal vez la continuación de lo de siempre…eso ninguno lo sabía.

**Reviews? =)**


End file.
